happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramón
Ramón 'is a supporting character in Happy Feet and Happy Feet Three and a major character of Happy Feet Two. He is a male adélie penguin who is the leader of the group "The Amigos". He is the boyfriend of Carmen at the end of the sequel and the son of his unknown father mentioned in the first film. He is one of Mumble's best friends. Information Happy Feet In ''Happy Feet, Ramón is first seen with the Amigos when Mumble was being chased by a leopard seal. He met the Amigos, who then helped Mumble to "sing". Ramón and the Amigos help Mumble by singing behind his body to make Gloria interested. Unfortunately, he ends up failing because Gloria already knew Mumble couldn't sing. She is disappointed and upset with Mumble that he had tricked her when she finds out Ramón was behind Mumble's back the entire time. Then Gloria sang "Boogie Wonderland" with Mumble and Amigos. However, after Noah heard the song and Mumble, he exiles Mumble to becoming an outcast with his Amigos. Then they go find the aliens and he leaves the Amigos and Lovelace. Ramón and the Amigos head back to Emperor Land. In a post-credits scene, Ramón pops his head up out of the iris and says, "Gracias." ''Happy Feet Two In ''Happy Feet Two, Ramón traveled back again to Emperor Land to find a female when a trio of female emperor penguins thinks he is too short and gross when the male emperor penguin arrives and leaves with them when Ramón started to sing "I Want to Know What Love Is." Then he found Mumble and Gloria talking to their son Erik. When he entered the hole, Ramón says that he can fix their problem and tells Erik about something. He goes home to Adélie-Land while singing "Adélie-Land, Adélie-Land, be you want to be a haven for heroes". When Ramón is in the ocean by getting wet from the waves, Erik, Bo, and Atticus appears by singing "Walk It Out" and meets Ramón when they want to go to Adelie-Land, but Ramón knows they aren't with their parents. When he tells them to shoot, Bo tries to calm him down when they are about to go to the water. As Atticus is chewing on his flippers, Ramón says to them to have himself push in the water by saying, "1...2." After Ramón got pushed in the water, he almost choked on Bill and Will, but got chased by two leopard seals and went back on land. When Ramón tells the children to get him back home, he with Erik, Bo, and Atticus went to Adelie-Land when they meet the rest of the Amigos on his group, but in Lovelace's pre-show, Sven appears to be flying high; however, when he lands to announce, Ramón clashes Sven and thinks that his beak is too short. Lovelace calls the security to take the Amigos and Ramón somewhere. After the earthquake hits Adelie-Land when the Doomberg is coming to Emperor-Land, Sven was standing on a female Adelie penguin head to learn Ramón to use Sventhink, but if he will it, it will be his. When the Amigos with Sven watches Ramón to think, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble as a girl when he is finding the kids, Ramón calls the security to have the Magellanic, Little, and Chinstrap penguins trap him and he falls for Carmen, a female Adélie penguin who's not interested, until he jumps off of an iceberg to be with her, making her realize how much he loves her, which brings Carmen to return his feelings. At the end of the film, he leaves Emperor-Land with Carmen, but he met the Amigos again by putting their beaks in his hair. He then leaves with Carmen. Personality Ramón is a hapless romantic known as the penguin who such wanting love from the "Chicas". And he also makes himself being the cool one. He's still cool, caring, loyal and friendly. And as the leader, he does not behave like the other leaders. Also, he has overbearing force, like with his friend Mumble, to let his feelings out after embarrassing himself in front of Gloria. But in Happy Feet Two, he looks a little different. He is with Carmen now. And is not too noisy and doesn't interfere. Appearance Ramón's appearance is like a normal Adélie Penguin, but with little brown hair in his head. He has brown eyes. Relationships *Nestor, '''Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul: *'Mumble': *'Lovelace': *'Carmen': *'Erik': *'Sven': *'Atticus' and Boadicea: *'Gloria': *'Noah the Elder': Songs * "My Way" * "Boogie Wonderland" * "Leader of the Pack" * "I Wish (Reprise)" * "Dragostea din tei" * "Under Pressure" Voice Actors *''Happy Feet'' - (2006) - (film) - Robin Williams (speaking and singing) *''Happy Feet Two'' - (2011) - (film) - Robin Williams (speaking and singing) *''Happy Feet: The Videogame'' - (2006) - (video game) - Dan Castellaneta Trivia *Ramón is often thought to be the deuteragonist and tritagonist of the first film. *Ramón is the second character to win the affection of his mate without singing a Heartsong, Mumble being the first. Instead of singing his Heartsong to her, he dove from a cliff to prove to Carmen that he loves her. *Ramón is the first (and so far, the only) member of the Amigos to have a love interest/mate. *In the second film during the fall, Ramón reveals that his full name is Ramón Carlos Boyer García Sánchez Santa Maria La Niña Pinta Pacifico. His other surname with Bene was never revealed since he fell into the snow to see Carmen with the trapped emperor penguins on Emperor-Land. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Males Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Heroes Category:The Amigos Category:Lovers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Main Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Happy Feet: Look and Find characters